Blaze the Monferno
Blaze the Monferno, better known as Blaze, is the main character of the Indigo Knights series. He is a shiny Monferno who lives in the Ashen Village with his sister Blane. He goes through the land of Deitaria with several others to go to Spear Pillar to enter the Distortion World to save Blane. After being nearly killed by Giratina at the beginning of the game, he developed an odd power to be able to use Dark-type moves. Personality Blaze is generally calm and collected, especially during his fights against those he opposes. He is quick to anger, however, and is not afraid to harm those who hurt the ones he love. Appearances Legends of the Indigo Knights Blaze is the main character of the main story (and the game overall) of Legends of the Indigo Knights. In the story, he and his sister, Blane, are in their home in the Ashen Village when a group of evil Pokémon awaken the legendary Pokémon Giratina, it runs rampant in the region, capturing several Pokémon, including Blane, and goes back to Spear Pillar to hide in its dimension, the Distortion World. Inferno attempts to attack the angry deity, it nearly kills him; however, he is rescued by a Mawile named Zeto who witnessed the capture of his best friend, Sabe. After a group of Luxio attack Zeto, Inferno accidentally attacks them with Shadow Ball, which he then realizes he didn't know before. He then realizes that somehow, after Giratina attacked him, he could somehow use some of the powers Giratina could use before. He and Zeto then go off to Spear Pillar to enter the Distortion World and find Blane and the others. Along the way to Spear Pillar throughout the story, he meets several others who want to go to Spear Pillar as well; these are Ari, Mya, and Barry. Each of them have someone they want to rescue from the clutches of Giratina. Eventually, they start being known by many as the Indigo Knights. They start to live up to their name, with an indigo wristband being worn by each of them. As Blaze and co. progress across the Deitaria region, they meet another evil group known as the Distorted Warriors, several Pokémon who were hypnotized into being proxies for Giratina. When the group finally reach Spear Pillar, after a fight with the Distorted Warriors, Giratina emerges from his dimensional portal and sends everyone, including Blaze, into the Distortion World. When Blaze comes to, he is alone with Ari and Zeto, but Barry and Mya are gone. After searching the odd dimension for a while, they find a brainwashed Barry who attacks him. After being defeated, Barry comes to, and mentions he saw Mya being taken deeper into the world before he blacked out. The four decide to travel deeper into the core of the dimension, where Giratina lies. When they finally make it to the core, Giratina attacks them, and after a heated battle, lies defeated. However, an unknown force blows everyone, including Giratina, out of the Distortion World. After Blaze gets back, it is revealed to be Dialga and Palkia, two deities who were among the three creators, attack the group. However, they are eventually defeated as well. Finally, when all seemed to be well, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina all form together to form The Universal Deity, who then attempt to destroy Deitaria. However, Blaze jumps in front of them as they are about to destroy Spear Pillar, as well as the whole region, and is turned into stone in the process. The four remaining Indigo Knights, all set on avenging their leader and best friend, then attack the Universal Deity, and, with a bit of luck, manage to defeat the Universal Deity, sending Giratina back to the Distortion World, and reverting Dialga and Palkia to their peaceful states. In the second story, which stars Mya, Zeto, Barry, and Ari, the four are determined to right all the wrong that was left after Giratina had came by. After traveling through several areas, defeating and de-brainwashing all of the proxies left on the region, their travels lead them to the Oak of Life. After entering in curiosity, they then find Dialga and Palkia. Before they attack, however, Dialga stops them, and explains that they are willing to one of the greatest deeds they can do to them, for a price. If they could stop an evil force, named Yveltal, from ravaging the whole world, they would be rewarded. They accept, and trek toward the Cave of Truth, where Yveltal lies. They are almost killed by Yveltal, by Xerneas, reborn from its tree form, awakens and attacks Yveltal. Afterwards, Yveltal is defeated, and the four are transported to the Oak of Life once more. Dialga and Palkia then gives them the best reward they could get: bringing Blaze back. Blaze is de-petrified, and a tearful reunion takes place, ending the second game. Fantendo Fighters In Fantendo Fighters, Blaze is an unlockable character. How he fights is still currently unknown, however. Category:Characters in the Indigo Knights series Category:Characters in Legends of the Indigo Knights Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:TKThunder Category:Recoloured Characters